


my dearest, leo-san

by akeren



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Letters, M/M, Madara Mikejima Has A Gay Crisis, No Beta We Die Like Goro Akechi (Persona 5), Pining, but they dont actually get together in this fic, how many bullshit tags can i fit into one fic?, leo likes him back dw but shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren
Summary: There are letters hidden in Madara's notebook, ones written in between compositions and reminders for travel. Letters he wouldn't let anyone see but himself.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	my dearest, leo-san

Staring at his ceiling, with his back flat atop his bed, Madara Mikejima heaved a sigh. Writing was supposed to come from the heart, and while the words he wanted to say certainly did, flowing through his pen and onto the leather notebook laid in his lap, but the issue was _who_ he was writing about. It wasn’t an actual issue per se, but it was feelings he would rather not be entangled with.

... He might not admit it, but Madara had a bit of a crush.

_But it’s impossible not to,_ Madara argued with himself, _Everything about him is perfect. His hair, his eyes, his hips, everything from the top of his head to the tips of his toes rival Apollo himself._ He figured this train of thought would be poetic for a cute girl, but it’s not as pleasant when you’re pining for your best friend.

The apple of his eye, Leo Tsukinaga, was undoubtedly the most important person in Madara’s life. The brown-haired boy tried to treat him similarly to everyone else, but it was obvious in the way Madara hugged the boy like a lifeline, in the way he smiled at him at the smallest of praises, in the way Madara watched him when he wasn’t looking. 

And oh, did Madara _watch._

When Leo bounced with energy, the cutest smile on his face, Madara felt his heart swell. When he was stilled in concentration, his mind moving faster than what his wrist wrote, Madara stared in admiration. And during lives, when Leo would dance in a way that accentuated his hips, Madara felt something a little different in his chest, and maybe a little lower too.

_Horrible. Terrible. Jail._ Madara grieved, a disgusted groan leaving his lips. These are feelings every normal boy has, sure, but not for your best friend!

Distracting himself, Madara turned his attention back to the unfinished sentences written in his notebook. Reading over, he tore a page from the spine, crumped it up, and tossed it in a trashcan sitting across the room, unsatisfied.

Moving to start again, he began.

> _Dear Leo-san,_

He knew he’d never let the boy in question read this, but he figured formality should be practiced anyway.

> _Everything you do, everything you are, is the gentlest, most wonderful thing on the Earth._

Madara felt his cheeks heat up at his writing. _Cheesy,_ he thought to himself, even if it was true. He continued,

> _You are like a cloudless night... when I gaze at you, I’m filled with hope that raises every burden off of my shoulders, that brushes every sin off of my back. I wish I could keep you all to myself._

The blush on his cheeks grew to his ears, Madara growing a bit overwhelmed at his writing. He chewed on his lips absentmindedly, struggling to find words that weren’t so... embarrassing.

He continued further,

> _Every day I spend with you is a blessing no god could replicate. You make me feel like a hero. And I am yours._

Madara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Even the thought of Leo was enough to make his heart pound. Blinking once, then again, he closed his notebook and stowed it in a drawer beside his table. It would be more than problematic if any of his roommates found it, but he also hoped that drawing his attention away from Leo would distract him enough for the feelings to go away. 

_Out of sight, out of mind, after all._

* * *

The hour and a half afterward were spent doing nothing important, but the whole time he was thinking about someone important.

No matter what Madara had done — He showered, he ate, he exercised — he couldn’t rid his thoughts of Leo. He had felt this many nights before, but not nearly as intense as tonight. 

_...Does that journal have anything to do with this?_ He pondered. He heard somewhere that writing is a great way to vent your feelings, but if anything, he feels even worse. He paced around his room, feeling restless in his slight panic. He’s never felt this way towards anyone before, and he’s positive he won’t pursue these feelings, hoping they go away. 

He glanced around the room. Devoid of people, besides him. Madara remembered his roommates were busy with something or another. Idol activities and the like. He can indulge a little more, can’t he?

Making his way to his bedside, he opened his nightstand drawer, holding his journal in his hands. He twirled the pen through his fingers, opening the journal to where the next page as he sat himself down on his bed.

Again, he started.

> _Dear Leo-san,_
> 
> _Every day, I am hopelessly captivated by you. By your smile, by your laugh, by your hands. I wish for nothing more than to hold your hands. It would be a dream to have your lips on mine._

Madara tilted his head back, taking a moment to imagine the scene he had written. It truly would be something out of his fantasies, kissing Leo as if his life depended on it. He hoped Leo would be so kind to take Madara's hand in his. Madara envisioned he would be the one to take the lead, but he certainly wouldn’t mind if Leo showed a little dominance, too. 

_If only he knew what he does to me,_ he lamented.

A pleased sigh escaping his lips, he set to writing again.

> _You fill me with a happiness I have never felt before in my life. I wish you knew how much I cared for you._

Smiling contentedly, he thought again to the orange-haired boy. _So perfect, so wonderful, so amazing..._

Madara was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock from the door. Shooting up, he threw his notebook into the drawer and slammed it shut. 

“Coming!” He yelled, gaze darting across the room. He had hidden everything, right? After being absolutely certain, Madara opened the door, being greeted by the person he hoped most (and dreaded) to see.

Leo Tsukinaga stood outside the doorway, irritation showing vaguely on his face. 

“Mikejimama! You sure know how to keep a guy waiting!” He pouted, crossing his arms. 

_Cute,_ Madara thought offhandedly. He cursed himself for thinking it, even if he agreed.

“Sorry, sorry, Leo-san,” Madara offered, raising his hands. Leo grumbled a bit more, before stepping past Madara into his dorm room, seeming to forget he was angry.

“Wahaha! It’s so clean in here, Mikejimama!” He joyfully noted, spinning around on his heels. Madara felt his chest tighten. He held out his arm, ready to catch the smaller boy should he fall.

“You don’t have to baby me so much, Mama...” he glared at Madara, feigning anger. It wasn’t effective, though, considering who Leo is dealing with. 

_He looks like a puppy..._ Madara thought while giving the boy another apology. 

“Anyways!” Leo continued. It threw Madara off guard how fast he changed subjects, but he didn’t mind. _It was part of his charm, if anything_ , he thought.

“I, Leo Tsukinaga, the greatest genius this world has ever seen, have written a new composition!” He announced, pride radiating out of him. 

“Oho~ You really are something else, aren’t you, Leo-san?”

“Yep! So...” Leo trailed off, showing the smallest amount of shyness. “Do you want to come to my dorm and hear it?” The boy had cast his gaze downwards, a light pink dusted his cheeks. 

“Of course, Leo-san! Lead the way~” Madara nearly shouted, mainly out of excitement, but partially out of nerves.

A smile made its way onto Leo’s face. “Then, let’s get going!” He said, holding his hand out to Madara, his bright green eyes locking with the taller one’s deep jade.

Madara nodded and hummed, taking Leo’s hand in his own. Not necessarily what he had envisioned earlier, but that wasn’t an issue. Beholding Leo’s smile, Madara felt his own cheeks light up. 

_I love you so, so much,_ he thinks _._ He was about to say it, but by now the two have bounded out of the room, Leo laughing about anything that crosses his mind. 

_Please, let me spend every day by your side. I could never tire of your laugh_. Madara thinks again, the pink blush deepening to reds that paint his cheeks.

Madara figures he’ll have all the time in the world to say it.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINNY !!! this ones for u.. you deserve so much more than this but I really hope you like it... ilysm !!!!
> 
> sgvlzbglizhi so um hi everyone. how y'all doin. umm madaleo gay lovers. i dont make the rules i only play the game. 
> 
> thank you all so, so much for reading !!! writing this was so much fun and i hope you all like it as much as i like them. *holds them in my hands*
> 
> please consider supporting me if you like my content!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/akir3n) | [ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/akeren)


End file.
